


Timeline

by AuroraDefae



Series: "We are literally a family of superheroes. A superfamily.” [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major Spoilers, Timeline, please tell me if it's illogical, yeah I'm that type of writer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraDefae/pseuds/AuroraDefae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If there's an indent under an event, those events happen the same day/time</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="big"><br/>    <span class="big">SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SERIES <span class="small"> (eventually)</span> SO BE CAREFUL!</span><br/>  </span></p><p> </p><p>Yes, get to detail christmas. The timeline in my head was a mess for this. I have a full year to correlate backstories too, so yay!</p><p>Don't know why the bullet points are weird, they look fine in the editing interface.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Details

**Author's Note:**

> If there's an indent under an event, those events happen the same day/time
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  SPOILERS FOR THE WHOLE SERIES  (eventually) SO BE CAREFUL!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, get to detail christmas. The timeline in my head was a mess for this. I have a full year to correlate backstories too, so yay!
> 
> Don't know why the bullet points are weird, they look fine in the editing interface.

Birthdays:

 

Steve Rogers: July 4th, 1920

Peter Parker: June 17, 1999

Tony Stark:

Natasha Romanov: c. 1928

Clint Barton:

Bucky Barnes: March 10th, 1917

Bruce Banner:

Thor Odinson:

Sam Wilson:

-

Universes/technicalities:

 

Yes, it is horribly cliche for Clint to be in the ceiling. I feel he wouldn't trust SHIELD/be comfortable with his every move being watched, so he tries to use the ceiling in the helicarrier whenever possible, especially in the beginning. (In The Amazing Spiderman, when the Zodiac army overtook the helicarrier/tricarrier, Peter used the vents to sneak around.)

Natasha is designed to her [full potential/history](http://terrasu.co.vu/post/116585369676/lalalorhen-samerasure-friendly-reminder-that), and with the powers from the serum version she has. Because she's awesome. 

If you note a character developement discrepancy between Fire/Second Coming and Sticky/onwards, just wait. It'll be explained.

Sam seems to be written somewhere between MCU and Avenger's Assemble. Young Vet, knowledgeable but still as excitable as he seems in AA. No bird communication powers.

If there is a historical discrepancy, please let me know. I have been researching when microwaves, microwavable popcorn, "Nose Goes" and other modern items/sayings originated/were invented. Tell me if there are any. 

Let's be real, Peter Parker in Cold War mode™ aka the originals from the sixties are kind of ridiculous. Good in their own respect, but I like the modern....timeline..... better? Hell yeah, corporate/government/interdimensional/interuniversal conspiracies!! 

-

 

 


	2. 2013

2013:

  
Apr

  * Natasha rescued/goes to  SHIELD psych



May

  * Cap resurrected (chap 1 ice)



Jun

  * Peter bitten before his birthday
  * Peter's rudimentary vigilantism/secret identity born
  * Natasha released from SHIELD psych (chap 4)
  * Tony (drunk) meets Steve (chap 1)
  * Steve panic attack (chap 2)



Jul

  * Jericho missile designed (chap 3)
  * Steve properly meets Natasha
  * Jericho presented to SI Board of Directors (chap 4)
  * Steve/Tony meet again, Tony not drunk. Tony snaps. (chap 5)



Aug

  * Tony presents Jericho in Afghanistan (chap 5)
    * Tony kidnapped
    * Steve meets Clint
    * Steve tries to find Tony (chap 6)
    * Natasha helps locate him
    * Natasha learns Clint faced treason (chap 6)
  * Iron Man appears (chap 8)
    * Thor falls from grace to Midgard (chap 8)
  * Tony comes out as Iron Man (chap 9)
  * File N354J intro’d to Tony (chap 9)
    * Red Skull sighting
    * Natasha/Clint learn N345J (chap 10)
  * Tony moves into helicarrier + tension w/ Steve
  * Centaurium/Tesseract events start + 55 hour battle/struggle
    * Clint kidnapped/Bruce found/etc



Sep

  * Tony/Bruce try to find Clint (chap 1 fire)
    * Helicarrier attacked
    * Steve learns of Tony’s childhood (chap 2)
    * Coulson dies (chap 3)
      * Team assembles (chap 3+4)
      * Tony flies into portal and dies, hulk wakes him
      * Team disassembles
  * Peter enters wrestling ring
  * Steve learns Hydra, in lower level of organization, exists (chap 6)
    * Steve in anger (from denial)
    * Steve gets 9-11 talk
    * Tony’s panic/PTSD starts
  * Tony starts SHIELD psych (chap 7)
    * Team partly reassembles (No thor/hulk)
    * Zagreb, Croatia (chap 8)
      * Watchtower/Avenger’s tower
  * Tower prepped for Avengers (chap 10)
    * Team moves in
    * Team= mentos+coke
  * Tony + Steve start to ignore eachother
  * Natasha locks Steve/Tony in room (chap 11)
    * Avenger pizza party (chap 12)



Oct

  * Tony’s arc reactor starts poisoning him (chap 13)
  * Tony starts to separate from others, and he refuses SHIELD medical after he is heavily injured in MODOK attack (chap 13)
  * Tony/Nat don’t spar, Steve gets concerned- T’s health 
    * Clint flies on/glues himself to Iron Man hydra battle
  * Thor arrives with Heimdall insight into T’s health (chap 14)
    * Tony has ~1 week left
    * Malibu nuclear reactor
    * Natasha pushed Steve to call T, he doesn’t
  * Tony comes back from Malibu, faces team (chap 15)
  * “Oh my god, idiot, sit down or kiss him”
  * Atuma mission, start of Honeymoon stage
  * Pepper learns Steve/Tony dating (chap 16)



Nov

  * Manhattan finishes rebuilding (chap 17)
  * 50’s robots attack
    * Stony public
  * Stony on talkshow (chap 18)
    * Clint makes large purchase
  * Tony’s PTSD gets worse
  * Honeymoon stage ends w/ unnamed battle (chap 19)
    * Steve sleeps outside T’s door
    * Tony nightmare (chap 20)
    * Steve tells sleeping Tony he loves him
  * Jenga Hydra battle morning (chap 21)
    * T wakes up and leaves Steve
    * “There’s no couple” (chap 22)
    * Helicarrier briefing on Czech Republic
    * Steve’s perspective (chap 23)
    * Natasha counsels Tony, gets T to admit he’s in love (chap 24)
    * T tells Steve
    * Steve can’t tell T (chap 25)
    * Jenga Hydra battle, building collapses (chap 26)
      * “Clint-” // “I know.”
  * Tony dug out of Jenga building (chap 27)
    * Waiting room, T’s text (chap 28)
  * Steve ice nightmare (chap 30)
    * Tony wakes up
      * Both confess love
    * Steve worrying teddy bear
  * Steve + Natasha leave on revenge mission, Clint tries to take care of Tony (chap 32)
  * Tony flees to Malibu, relapses into pre-Jericho habits (chap 3 2nd coming)
  * Tony/Steve confrontation in SHIELD super soldier medbay



Dec


	3. 2014

2014

  * Jan
  * Feb
  * Mar
  * Apr
  * May
    * Peter moves to higher bracket
  * Jun
    * First death by Peter (Dragon), chap 1, down
  * Jul
    * Peter goes back to ring
    * Peter fights Grid, who elevates his spidey sense
  * Aug
    * Peter fights Smoke, leaves ring again
  * Sep
  * Oct
    * Peter goes back to ring
  * Nov
  * Dec



 


End file.
